Tremor
Tremor is a brown garbed ninja and a member of the Black Dragon clan who first appeared in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. He made his first, fully playable appearance as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X as DLC. Appearance Tremor wears the typical ninja style garb and mask identical to the costumes worn by the recurring ninja characters of the series, only brown in coloration. In MK:SF, he wore a tan-colored version of the ninja outfit worn by Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 4 ''and ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. ''When he appeared in his playable missions in the Vita port of ''Mortal Kombat (2011), he instead wore a tan colored version of the standard ninja outfit from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Tremor's appearance has been updated since his last appearance in the PlayStation Vita port of Mortal Kombat (2011), Tremor appeared as a bonus character in the Challenge Tower and his design was based on the classic ninja outfits. His most notable feature is the rock formation marked throughout the majority of his body. Tremor now dons a khaki hood and has glowing orange eyes. With the exception of Goro, Tremor is taller than the other Mortal Kombat X characters. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Described as possessing the power of an Earth Elemental, Tremor is capable of controlling many different type of minerals under the ground. He can summon rocks of various sizes, create earthquakes of intense magnitude, and even cover his body with different elements that make up the Earth, ranging from crystals, to precious metals like gold, or even burning lava, expressing immunity towards the heat and burning touch of it. Combined with his immense strength and durability, Tremor is a forced to be reckoned with. Signature moves *'Fire Ball': Tremor launches a fireball at his opponent. In Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, Tremor could fire up to three in a single shot. In Mortal Kombat (2011), he can only fire one; it is colored green, and stuns the opponent for a short time. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Pound': Tremor punches the ground, shaking the arena. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Blast': Tremor throws a spherical projectile at his opponent. (MK 2011) *'Back Breaker': Tremor grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking, this move was borrowed from Jax. (MK 2011) *'Rock Drop': Tremor summons a rock from the ground and launches it upward, making it land on the opponent from above. Has a medium, close, and far range versions. With the Lava Skin on, Tremor will summon magma instead of rock, which burns and stuns his opponent for a longer period. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rock Shower, which has increased damage. *'Ground Pulse': Tremor emits a ground vibration that damages his opponent if they're standing on it. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Ground Quake, in which Tremor emits three pulses in quick succession. *'Rock Toss:' Tremor summons a spiked spheric rock from behind him and launches it at his opponent. The material he fires and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Boulder Throw, in which he picks and launches a larger rock for more damage. *'Rolling Stone:' Tremor sends a spiked spheric rock rolling towards his opponent to trip them. The material he fires and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. With the Lava Skin on, this move and its enhanced version will launch the opponent into the air whenever they hit. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rolling Kutter, which has increased damage. *'Stone Punch:' Tremor forms a huge rock fist around his arm and punches the opponent, knocking them away. The material used to form the fist and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. It can also be turned into an uppercut, which is called Stone Strike, or a ground slam, which is called Stone Smash, both of which pop the opponent into the air. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Stone Slam, with the uppercut becoming Stone Kut and the ground slam becoming Stone Hammer. All of these have increased damage. The Slam can also be delayed or canceled. *'Stone Shatter:' Tremor summons a spiked spheric rock in front of him and shatters it at his opponent, with its shrapnel damaging them if they're close. This can also be delayed and canceled, fired upwards (Up Shatter) or from a crouching stance to hit the opponent's legs (Down Shatter). The material he fires and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. In the Crystalline variation, this only hits the opponent if they're right in front of Tremor, but if timed correctly the shattered crystal will also neutralize an enemy projectile. With the Lava Skin on, the magma sphere will briefly burn the opponent, stunning them. With the Gold Skin on, Tremor launches the whole gold sphere as a projectile rather than shattering it, which is called Gold Punch, with the upward version making it follow an arc route (Arcing Gold) and the downward one making it bounce through the ground while travelling through the screen (Bouncing Gold). (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rock Blast, which has increased damage. *'Lava Skin/Gold Skin': Tremor changes between his gold skin and a lava skin, which alters the way some of his specials work. (MKX - Metallic Variation) *'Earth Shake': Tremor punches a hole in the ground and emits a few seconds of ground vibration, causing a delayed shockwave. This will be canceled if Tremor gets hit. (MKX - Aftershock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Earthquake, which has increased damage. *'Air Earth Shake:' Tremor sends a Ground Pulse from the air to trip his opponent. This has close, medium and far versions. (MKX - Aftershock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Earthquake, which hits twice and launches the opponent into the air. *'Krystallization': Tremor intensifies the crystal protection over his skin, effectively turning it into an armor. This will give him armor for one enemy hit and decrease its damage, but shatter after it. It will also shatter after some time if he doesn't get hit at all. (MKX - Crystalline Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dark Krystal, which nullifies the damage of the hit. *'Summon Krystal': Tremor summons a green crystal in the background, allowing him to use it as a stage interactible. However, this means it can also be used by the opponent. (MKX - Crystalline Variation) **'Flying Krystal': Tremor picks up the Krystal and throws it at his opponent, which breaks it. ***The enhanced version Flying Boulder has increased damage. **'Krystal Jump': Tremor uses the Krystal to propel himself upwards, leaping across the arena, which also breaks it. ***The enhanced version is called Boulder Jump. **The enhanced version of Summon Krystal is called Summon Boulder, which makes Tremor summon it faster and stay vulnerable for a shorter time. *'X-Ray Move - Rock Bottom: '''Tremor launches his opponent in the air by forcing the ground beneath them to burst, he then hurls a rock at their torso which shatters the rib cage. Tremor them jumps into the air, grabs his opponent and throws them onto a stone pillar, breaking their spine. The impact of the fall causes his opponent to be propelled into the air, Tremor stomps on them in mid-air, causing them to fall down onto the rock again, breaking the neck. (''MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Tremor uses his earth powers to hit the opponent in the face, does a ground pulse to hit their leg and another one to knock them away. (MKX) *'Rock Slam:' Tremor picks up a large boulder and slams it on top of his opponent, taking them down. (MKX) Fatalities *'Stone Tomb: '''Tremor traps his opponent's feet in stone. He then summons a wall on each side of his opponent and forces the walls to close in on them. His opponent desperately attempts to stop the walls from crushing them, but Tremor then forces the walls to close in on his opponent which causes their arms to slip and move one arm in a desperate bid for freedom, with that arm being sliced off when the walls crush his opponent, with an eye hanging out of the closed gap. (''MKX) *'Stalag-Might: '''Tremor summons three stalagmites to impale his opponent from behind in three areas of their body (waist, chest, and head) in quick ascending order. Tremor then walks over to the dying opponent slowly, forming his arms into stony hammers and crushes their head in an explosion of gore and the stalagmite that was speared into their head, truly killing the opponent, with blood coming up from the bloody stump. (''MKX) Brutalities *'Brutality #1 - Blood Rock: '''Tremor performs his X-Ray, but instead of throwing them onto a rock, he throws them onto a stalagmite, impaling them. (''MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Rumble Trouble: '''Tremor traps his opponent with '''Ground Quake', turning them into stone. He deliveres one last earthquake to shatter their skin and reveal his/her skeleton. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Rock Head: '''Tremor does a '''Rock Toss', and the rock pushes the opponent's head away on contact, taking its place. As it lands, it's possible to see it has a smiling face drawn with blood on it. (MKX - Aftershock variation) *'Brutality #4 - It's Me Tremor: '''Tremor throws a '''Gold Punch' at his opponent in the chest. Then his opponent turns into a gold statue dying from skin suffocation and falls backwards. (MKX - Metallic variation) *'Brutality #5 - Krystal Khaos: '''Tremor throws a '''Flying Krystal' that crystallizes his opponent's torso and pops their head off screen. As their body collapses, the head falls back and is impaled on one of its crystal spikes. (MKX - Crystalline variation) *'Brutality #6 - Rolling Stone: '''Tremor performs his '''Rolling Stone' at his opponent, which takes out his/her shins. With the Lava Skin on, the bleeding legs will also burn, and in the Crystalline variation they'll burn in a green fire. (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #7 - Skull Impalement: '''Tremor does his '''Throw', and the opponent collapses as their leg is broken. Then Tremor raises a stalagmite to impale his opponent in the back of his/her head and emerge in their face. (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #8 - Rock Slam: '''Tremor performs a '''Rock Slam' that is strong enough to pop the opponent's head as they're taken down. (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #9 - Lava Bath:' Tremor summons a Rock Drop with his Lava Skin 'on, raining magma on his opponent and reducing them to a burning skeleton. (''MKX - Metallic variation - Secret) *Brutality #10:' Tremor performs his '''Shock Wave' combo, which ends in a ground pulse, and turns his opponent into stone. Their arms fall and then they start to shake, exploding shortly after. (MKX - Secret) Trivia *Tremor's playable appearance in the additional Challenge Tower in Mortal Kombat (2011) for the Playstation Vita marks his debut in a Mortal Kombat fighting game, albeit in a limited way. He uses Noob Saibot's head icon while interacting. **However, he makes his first, fully-playable debut in Mortal Kombat X as DLC. *Tremor was mentioned in an early draft of Mortal Kombat X's story mode but the line was cut.https://twitter.com/bcharred/status/588012969952325632 *Tremor is one of the few characters whose Brutality is executed by an X-Ray, not a special move, others being Sonya Blade, Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, Jason Voorhees and Predator. *Of all the characters in Mortal Kombat X, Tremor has the highest amount of Brutalities by far, packing 10 of them, 3 Brutalities higher then the previous character with the most. **He is currently the only character to have more than 2 secret Brutalities, having 5 of them in total. *Tremor's X-Ray Rock Bottom and his first Secret Brutality Rolling Stone are references to the signature finisher of Dwanye "The Rock" Johnson during his time as a professional wrestler, and the British rock band The Rolling Stones. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Exclusive Challenge Tower Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters